Into the Light
by PadawanMage
Summary: T'Pol visits Trip as he lies dying from the explosion and makes a fateful decision. An alternate take on Trip's death from 'These Are The Voyages'. Read and Review.


**Title:** "Into the Light"

**Summary:** T'Pol visits Trip, as he lies dying. An 'alternate universe' take on Trip's death from the series finale. Warning! Character death!

**Author's Notes:** After watching _"These Are The Voyages…"_ I got very angry and depressed at how the series ended as well as how Trip died, so much so that I decided to write something even more depressing! I'm sorry, but I figured if Trip was going to go, he wasn't going alone. I really don't know if mind melds can be used in the manner I wrote here, so please forgive any discrepancies as well as any 'out of character-ness' you might encounter here. Thank you.

Angst ahead.

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

It is widely thought that all Vulcan's have, over the years, bred emotions entirely out of their species. This is a common misconception since it was only the teachings of Surak that allowed the Vulcan race to survive extinction, by controlling their passions through rigorous mental control and meditation. However, even all of Surak's teachings and disciplines could barely keep T'Pol from screaming in despair and tearing apart the whole of sickbay.

Doctor Phlox looked from the prone form of Commander Tucker to the woman who currently stood rigidly by her friend's side grasping his limp hand as a drowning victim would clutch a lifeline. Although showing a stolid, calm facade on the outside, years as T'Pol's personal physician gave Phlox enough insight to see that the woman churned with grief.

Why is it, Phlox thought bitterly, that when we are so close to the end of our mission…when we at the cusp of all we've accomplished with this upcoming new charter, we still have to see loved ones die? As a physician, he had an obligation to keep steady emotionally in front of a dying patient's family, but what do you do when you, yourself are a member of that patient's family? Certainly not family by blood, but most definitely by all they'd withstood and suffered through these ten years together. Phlox remembered what had happened six years prior, and how it had reminded him how he had found another family on _Enterprise_. Now, looking at the man who was something akin to a brother to him (and something far more to T'Pol), all he could do was watch as his life slipped away.

T'Pol stirred and looked over. "How long does he have?" she asked quietly. Phlox swallowed but looked away, trying to keep his own despair in check.

"With all the extensive damage to his lungs, major organs – everything I've tried – " The doctor's voice caught. "I'm sorry…I just wish I could do more, but…Commander Tucker won't live out the night." Phlox blinked several times before looking away. T'Pol said nothing, but, after a moment, reached out and placed her other hand on that of the doctor's. He started at the touch and found the woman's gaze full of, not recrimination, but doleful acceptance.

"May I…have some time alone?" T'Pol asked. Phlox nodded while giving her hand a squeeze. He left sickbay, rubbing his eyes as the door closed shut behind him.

T'Pol watched him go. She waited several moments before she stood and pulled the privacy curtain around the bed. Abruptly she stopped when her eyes wandered over to the corner where Elizabeth had died those years ago and her heart went up her throat. Perhaps it was due to the bond she'd shared with Trip, or perhaps it was that - even for a Vulcan - there was such a thing as too much tragedy, but either way, T'Pol found the drama around her sadly poetic.

It was ironic that Elizabeth had given both her and Trip a look into a possible future. The idea of actually being a family had filled her with such trepidation and yet, at the same time, with such hopeful exhilaration. Quietly, she brought a chair over and sat close to Trip. T'Pol's hand came up and, with a feather-light touch, caressed the face of the one man she truly cherished.

There were so many differences between them, and yet it was those same differences that endeared Trip to her. And she hadn't lied in the shuttlecraft: she _had_ missed him, and she would miss him when he left her.

Which was why she resolved to do what she wanted to do.

A quick button press, and the alarm connected to the vital signs monitor was deactivated. A wave of doubt quickly passed over T'Pol's face. What she was about to do was extremely illogical – bordering on hysterical, if not insane. A very small and private smile tugged at her lips. What did logic have anything to do with her when it came to the man to whom she was bonded?

Her caressing fingers lingered and stopped at certain points on Trip's face. T'Pol leaned closer, her head almost touching Trip's.

"My mind, to your mind…my thoughts to your thoughts…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Even before the scene around her cleared, T'Pol could hear the roar of the waves as well as smell the distinct scent of salt in the air. She found herself standing on what looked like a cliff of some sort. Far below, waves crashed incessantly on the cliff sides. On the far horizon, the sun stood low in the sky, looking almost hesitant to disappear altogether. T'Pol looked around until she spotted a figure standing on the opposite side of the cliff, his back turned to her.

Arms held behind his back and with a serene look on his face, Trip Tucker's eyes were closed as he slowly breathed in the tangy breezes from the waves. His peaceful reverie was broken and his brow furrowed slightly at something. Trip opened his eyes, turned, and his mouth opened slightly at who stood at his side.

"T'Pol?"

The woman nodded, and with a smile more expressive in her eyes, bewildered the engineer even further by coming and enveloping him in an embrace. Trip said nothing, though he couldn't help responding in kind, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. He blinked and disengaged himself.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Trips eyes widened. "What happened with Shran? His daughter? Are they – ?"

T'Pol cupped Trip's face. "They are safe. When the conduit exploded, none of the kidnappers survived."

"Good," Trip said with a sigh, though a thoughtful expression turned into a slight frown as he looked askance at T'Pol. "Wait…if they didn't survive, and I was closer to the conduit…" He then looked over at the slowly setting sun, chewing his lip. "I'm not going to make it, am I?"

T'Pol swallowed and glanced away. "Dr. Phlox…he attempted everything he could but…" Her voice trailed off.

Trip blinked a few times and nodded. "You melded with me, didn't you? That's how you're here, now, with me?" T'Pol nodded. Tucker asked, "Is that uh – is that why you're here? To say goodbye?"

"Not exactly," T'Pol answered quietly, her brown eyes boring deep into his cerulean ones.

Trip eyes widened a bit in alarm and he shook his head in disbelief, his accent becoming even more pronounced. "Darlin'…I don't like what I'm thinkin' here."

T'Pol took a shaky breath. "Trip…please do not ask me to leave."

Trip grasped both of her shoulders. "Honey…where I'm goin', there's no comin' back. Where I'm headed there's no 'get out of jail for free' card, nothin'. I'm really goin' to where no one has come back from before!"

T'Pol actually smiled as she caressed his face, her eyes moist with tears. "Then I would care very greatly if I could make that journey with you."

"You damn, stubborn Vulcan! I oughta – !" But Trip's tirade was cut short when he found his lips locked by T'Pol's. Unconsciously, he leaned deeper into the kiss, eliciting a slight moan from both of them. Finally, T'Pol pulled away, her head touching Trip's.

"Your threats are illogical, Trip," she said, with a slight hint of humor. "I would rather spend the last few moments with you here, than being without for the rest of my life."

Trip shook his head slightly, his eyes closed, but unable to stop one tear from running down his cheek. When he opened his eyes again, he sighed.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

T'Pol shook her head, and then glanced at the setting sun, the last few rays setting the sky aflame.

"Hold me," she whispered, as she leaned on Trip's chest. Tucker enveloped her in a tight embrace as the winds began to pick up.

"I'm not letting go, honey."

"Nor I, my love, nor I," T'Pol whispered.

The sun faded into the horizon, and all went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phlox quietly entered sickbay. Although he knew there wasn't anything he could do, and he didn't really want to disturb Commander T'Pol, he needed to be there in case something happened and had to notify Captain Archer.

As he walked towards the center of the room he frowned when he noticed the privacy curtain pulled around the commander's bed. He picked up a scanner and walked towards the bed, knowing that T'Pol would understand. When he pulled the curtain, the scanner nearly fell from his grasp at what he saw.

There, with her head resting on Charles Tucker's chest, lay T'Pol. A forlorn expression went through Phlox's face as his eye caught where her hand lay on Tucker's face and recognized it for what it was. Tucker's arms were wrapped protectively around her, and both had a look of peaceful contentment, almost as if both were sleeping.

The doctor gently reached over and touched each on the wrist. After a moment, he sagged. Phlox's head hung a little and he choked back a sob. His hand reached for the comm. switch but he paused, looking back at the couple. No, he thought, let them be at peace for a little while longer. Phlox sat down heavily on a chair and put his head to his hands.

He'd now lost two more members of his family.

**FIN**


End file.
